The Blood of Love
by key-kouru
Summary: Apa yang ada di dalam ruangan bawah tanah di kamarnya memang mengejutkan. Ada banyak senjata di dalamnya dan bagi Jae Joong yang tak tahu apa pun ia hanya bisa memandangnya ketakutan. Jae Joong mundur dengan perlahan dan mulai menapaki kembali tangga di belakangnya. Dan sebelum ia sempat bertanya kenapa ada senjata di bawah kamarnya tubuh sang Papa telah berlumuran darah.


Seorang pemuda memakai kimono tidurnya sambil melihat sinar matahari yang tengah menyeruak melewati jendela kamarnya. Sedikit menyipitkan matanya tubuhnya mengarah ke depan. Mendapati sebuah koran pagi dan segelas kopi yang bisa dipastikan disiapkan oleh para maid yang bekerja untuknya. Dirinya membuka perlahan koran pagi dan langsung mengarah pada halaman ke tujuh. Matanya bergerak ke tengah kolom, sebuah kalimat menarik perhatiannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, disana ada kode untuknya. Melipat kembali korannya –menampilkan bagian iklan- dan ia menghisap cerutunya kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

**Presented by **

**Key Kouru**

**THE BLOOD OF LOVE**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: find it by yourself**

**Warning: YAOI, maleXmale, Lemonade, Blood scene**

**Cuap-cuap: Ini fanfic banyak banget inspirasinya, tapi yang paling jelas dan hampir mirip dengan MV T-ara. Tapi saya usahakan alur akan mengikuti keinginan saya hanya saja saya 'demen' ama garis besar cerita di MV T-ara akhir-akhir ini.**

**So enjoy it **

"Sayang, kenapa belum tidur?"suara berat seorang lelaki paruh baya membuyarkan keheningan di dalam ruangan kerja bergaya klasik itu.

"Belum ngantuk papa, lagipula aku ingin bersama papa malam ini. Papa lanjutkan aja bincang-bincangnya sama paman."cengirnya sembari memainkan gundam yang dibelikan beberapa hari lalu oleh papanya itu.

"Tapi jangan main disini. Nanti papa susul ke kamar, jadi lebih baik tidur sekarang atau besok acara ke taman bermain batal."ancam lelaki paruh baya itu dengan muka serius.

Anak itu cemberut mendengar papanya mengancam dengan membatalkan acara liburan mereka yang sangat sulit sekali dilakukan berdua. Jadi ia hanya memungut robot gundamnya dan mengikuti salah satu pegawai ayahnya.

"Selamat malam papa."ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Selamat malam juga sayang."sahutnya dengan senyuman. Setelah anaknya pergi lelaki paruh baya itu mengalihkan bola matanya ke arah dua orang laki-laki yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi kapan barang dari China itu datang?"ucapnya sambil menyalakan cerutu di tangannya.

"Barang akan datang esok hari Boss."sahut salah seorang disana yang berbadan besar,

"Jangan buat aku rugi lagi kali ini, kalian mengerti?"

Keduanya mengangguk,"Baiklah kami pergi dahulu."

Sebuah kedipan mata menyetujui kata-kata dari dua orang anak buahnya itu. Kemudian seperti yang dilakukan putra semata wayang bossnya tadi keduanya membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum pintu tertutup.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghembuskan napasnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala kursi. Tangannya merogoh saku celanya dan menemukan sebuah kalung berliontin bulat. Dibukanya liontin itu dan disana terdapat dua buah foto di masing-masing sisi. Foto anak semata wayangnya dan mendiang istrinya.

Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri foto yang ada di samping kanan ibu jarinya. Seorang wanita yang benar-benar membuat hidupnya lengkap. "Maaf, aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan putra semata wayang kita menjadi seperti hidupku yang dulu penuh penghinaan dan kemiskinan."ucapnya lirih.

Braakkk

Suara yang cukup keras tertangkap telinganya. Liontin yang ada di tangannya ditutup dengan buru-buru dan ia berlari ke arah sebuah pintu di ruangan itu. Menghubungkannya dengan kamar anaknya. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia malah berlari menuju kamar anaknya bukan malah keluar membantu para pegawai atau bisa dibilang anak buahnya yang biasa ia lakukan seperti biasa.

Tergesa-gesa, langkah kakinya yang mulai menua membuatnya tak bisa berlari dengan cukup cepat. Tapi untunglah ia bisa mencapainya sebelum ada yang memasukinya. Kamar anaknya berwarna krem dan berdinding kedap suara. Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut pria setengah baya itu. Putranya masih terlelap memeluk mainannya, tatapannya beralih kepada anak buahnya yang duduk di samping majikkan kecilnya.

"Siwon-ah, bantu yang lain biar aku yang menjaga putraku."ucapnya pelan dan mulai mendekati anaknya.

"Baik tuan."pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu mengangguk dan dengan cepat meninggalkan keduanya.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi tuan Kim menyentuh pundak anaknya,"Jae Joong-ah, bangun sayang, ada yang papa ingin kau lakukan."

Bocah lelaki manis berumur 7 tahun itu mengucek matanya,"Papa? Kenapa membangunkan Joong-ie, tidak biasanya."suaranya serak matanya masih menutup kantuk masih menguasainya.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya laki-laki setengah baya itu tersenyum,"Bisa bantu papa? Papa punya sesuatu untukmu di bawah meja belajar Joong-ie. Kau bisa kesana dan mengambilnya?"tangannya mengelus lembut rambut kecoklatan milik anaknya.

"Iya."jawabnya singkat dan kaki mungilnya mulai menuruni _bed_-nya. Dengan langkah kecilnya meja di seberang ruangan dapa dicapai. Papanya juga mengikuti dari belakang, tapi telinga tuanya menangkap sesuatu suara.

'_Sudah datamg rupanya'_

"Papa dimana? Joong-ie tak menemukan apa-pun disini?"tanya anak laki-laki itu pelan.

"Ssssstttt, Joong-ie akan menemukannya jika kau mencari dibawah sini. Tapi papa harap Joong-ie jangan berisik."

Anak kecil di bawah meja itu mengangguk-angguk lucu. Dan ketika ia meraba dibawah meja dirinya menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia. Anak yang terkejut itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya melihat ayahnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum dengan lembut.

Pria paruh baya itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik,"Masuklah dan Joong-ie akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Jangan keluar sebelum papa panggil ya?"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali anak kecil lucu itu mengiyakan saja. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan papanya. Apa yang ada di dalam ruangan bawah tanah di kamarnya memang mengejutkan. Ada banyak senjata di dalamnyadan bagi Jae Joong yang tak tahu apa pun ia hanya bias memandangnya ketakutan. Jae Joong mundur dengan perlahan dan mulai menapaki kembali tangga di belakangnya. Dan sebelum ia sempat bertanya kenapa ada senjata di bawah kamarnya tubuh sang Papa telah berlumuran darah.

**TBC**

**Hanya tulisan iseng :D **


End file.
